Inbetween
by DutchLady
Summary: A series of one-shots that are set inbetween "Who Doctors the Doctor" and "Past troubles are today's nightmares". Rated K for now, but will go up.
1. Cardiff 2257

This is going to be a collection of shorter stories that are set between "Who Doctors the Doctor" and "Past Troubles are Today's Nightmares", I felt like that they had to be written, because I skipped six months.

I can't guarantee regular updates, these are just little plot-bunnies that bit me and kept hold.

This little ones are NOT in order, I just write and post them.

* * *

**Cardiff, 2257**

The Doctor exited the Tardis. He thrust out his arms and cried, "Welcome Martha Jones, to Cardiff in 2257!"

Martha smiled. "You couldn't resist, couldn't you? You just had to take me here."

The Doctor gave her a grin and bounced on his heels a little. Martha could tell that he was itching to take her to that restaurant that supposedly made a 'mean Sheppard's Pie'. She knew that the Doctor knew his stuff, so she held out her hand.

"Lead on, Mr. Smith," she said.

The Doctor took it and together they made their way towards the harbour. Martha glanced around. She knew that this was about 250 years into her future. She expected maybe hover cars and 'futuristic' clothes. So she was surprised that there weren't any hover cars, the cars did look more sleeker, and seemed to glide, but they didn't hover. And she spotted several people in jeans.

When she made a comment on that, the Doctor told her that there was a revival of the 1990's. So Martha looked quite fashionable in her jeans and leather jacket; she got a lot of glances and at some point a young girl had approached her and had offered to buy her jeans. Martha declined the offer, because this was her favourite. Actually, she told the Doctor later, she hated this jeans, somehow it didn't fit, but it was the only clean one she could find this morning, but she wasn't going to sell her jeans to a complete stranger 250 years into the future.

"So, tell me," Martha said, "'a mean Sheppard's Pie'… how did you come across it?"

"By accident really," the Doctor stated. "In my Eighth life I came here once with Sam Jones, who was travelling with me at the time; we were tracking a Rutan, who had accidently crashed on Earth and we found it hiding in the kitchen, and we staid to try some, because I had already heard some rumours about it."

Martha nodded.

The Doctor led her across the harbour to a small restaurant, squished between another restaurant that looked rather expensive and a pub.

The Doctor allowed Martha to enter first, and whispered in her ear, "I've got a surprise for you…"

Martha glanced over her shoulder, but immediately swung her head back when she heard a familiar voice. "Hello, nightingale."

"Jack…?" Martha cried, as she was swept up in a bear hug.

Jack let go of her, and hugged the Doctor.

"You're just in time, Felipe has just finished them…" Jack said.

The trio had only just sat down at a small table in the corner, giving them some privacy, when a plump man, with a bald head brought three plates over.

"Hello Doctor," he said with a heavy Italian accent.

"Hello Felipe, you're a gem," the Doctor said, his eyes not going to Felipe, but glued firmly on his plate that the man placed on the table in front of him.

Felipe turned to Martha, he held out his hand. "Felipe Nunez, and who is this lovely lady."

Martha blushed, but took Felipe's hand and shook it. "Martha Jones," she answered.

"Very nice to meet you," Felipe said. "I shall sit with you in a while, but first enjoy."

And he walked away.

The Doctor and Jack were already eating their portions of Sheppard's pie, but they weren't exactly eating it, they were both just shoving it into their mouths as if they hadn't eaten in centuries. Martha grabbed her fork and with a lot more taste took a bite… and soon she was copying her male companions. All three were hunched over the table, eating and savouring every bite of the delicious dish.

When her plate was empty, Martha sat back in her chair, and looked at the Doctor, who was looking at her a bit smugly. Martha gave him a grin, which he returned.

"You're right," Martha said. "This is a brilliant Sheppard's Pie."

"Told you," the Doctor said.

Martha turned to Jack. "What are you doing here though?"

Jack smiled at her. "I'm still doing what I always did, protect Cardiff."

"Even after 250 years?" Martha asked.

Jack nodded. "The rift is still active, so I stay here, and I do what I can."

The three talked a bit more, and after a while Martha grew silent. Suddenly she gasped, got up and ran towards the bathroom. She had already visited it, so thankfully she knew where it was. There she threw up violently. When she left the bathroom again, the Doctor was waiting for her, concern in his eyes.

He extended his hand, and Martha took it.

The Doctor led her back to their table were Jack still sat waiting for them, there was concern in his eyes as well.

Quietly, the three friends sat at the table.

The Doctor was the first to break the silence. "Martha…?"

Martha looked at him.

"You have been throwing up a lot lately…" the Doctor said.

Martha nodded. "I think… think… I'm pregnant," Martha whispered. "What am I gonna do… if I am…" Martha looked at the Doctor pleadingly, there were tears in her eyes. "What… if I am… pregnant…?"

"I can find out for you?" the Doctor offered.

The Doctor got to his feet, walked over to Felipe, and paid him. The Doctor whispered something in his ear. Felipe gave the Doctor a smile and Martha could hear the bald man ask the Doctor to come back soon.

The Doctor nodded and walked back to the table where Martha and Jack still sat. He held out his hand and Martha took it, as the Doctor helped her to her feet.

"Will you please come too, Jack?" Martha asked the immortal man.

"Anything for you," Jack assured her.

Together the three friends made their way to the waiting Tardis. They crossed the console room and walked several long corridors until they reached the Medical Bay.

The Doctor made Martha lay back on the bed and did a scan, all the while Jack held her hand. And the Doctor confirmed it… Martha was pregnant.

Martha looked at the Doctor, and whispered, "What am I gonna do now…?"


	2. What's in a name

I've forgotten in the first chapter to put the disclaimer up, so please consider it done now. I don't own anything and I never will, but maybe if I ask nicely...? Oh, BTW, the other names I mention either belong to Disney or Pixar.

* * *

**What's in a name**

"Lisa."

"I always liked Fred."

"Fred…?"

"Yeah, it was the nickname of a friend of mine."

"How about Amy of Abby?"

"How about Alonso?"

"A world of no!"

"Why not, it's a nice name, and then I can say Allons y Alonso like all the time!"

"I'm not naming this child Alonso, and that's final."

"Spoilsport."

"What?"

"Well, you're the one who asked me to help you think up names. There's no need to bit my head off if you don't like my suggestions."

"Doctor!"

"Martha!"

"How about Josh?"

"Josh Jones…? Ah… no… Maybe Erik… or… Mickey…"

"Yeah, Mickey Smith will love that…"

"How about… Susan… Susan Jones…Doctor… Doctor… are you alright?"

"Susan…"

"Yes, I like the name… why? Don't you like it?"

"It… was… my granddaughter's name…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Then I will not name this baby Susan…"

"If you like it, you should use it. It's a nice name…"

"Yeah, it really is, but if it is making you uncomfortable…"

"It's not. I have no say in what you name your baby…"

"Doctor…?"

"Could we change the subject, please?"

"Of course."

"What is wrong with Alonso?"

"Doctor, I'm not naming this baby Alonso Jones, I swear I'm not! What about Peta?"

"I like that, yeah. Peta Jones. You know, on the planet Augustus that name means 'Royal'."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Good, write that one down. I have to remember that one."

"Okay, consider it written down. Can I add, for your consideration of course, Alex."

"Alex Jones… it has a ring. Yeah, write it down."

"How about Tweedle-dee?"

"Nah, I like Tweedle-dum better."

"Hansl?"

"Gretl?"

"Cinderella?"

"Then why not choose Jasmine?"

"Alladin could be a possibility."

"Oh, someone knows their Disney classics."

"It's a hobby."

"Mary Poppins?"

"Lightning McQueen?"

"Wall-E?"

The name game got progressively worse after that…


	3. The Ghost of a Companion Past

**The Ghost of a Companion Past**

Martha woke with a start. She untangled herself from the sheets that had managed to curl around her legs. She got out of her bed and made her way to the door that led to the Doctor's bedroom, that lay beside hers, and opened it. In the dark she could make out the Doctor's bed. For a few moments, she heard nothing, and she thought that she was mistaken. But then she heard it again…

A faint moan came from the bed. Martha moved further into the room.

The Doctor lay flat on his back, he was fully clothed –he had only taken off his shoes and tie- and he was fast asleep; and it was very clear to Martha that he was having a nightmare. Martha made her way to the Doctor's bed. She sat down and turned on the bedside lamp. The room was filled in a soft golden glow.

Without really thinking about it, Martha moved to lay down beside him. In his sleep the Doctor shifted position, so they were now laying face to face. Gently Martha touched his arm and stroked it. She mumbled quiet nothings and hoped that he would soon wake.

Slowly the Doctor's breathing became less laboured and it appeared that the nightmare had subsided.

Next to him, Martha dosed off again.

When about an hour later the Doctor woke up, he was surprised to see Martha laying next to him. They were facing each other. Martha's hand was on his chest, and his own arm was around her waist. When his surprise ebbed away, he just lay there and looked at her. Gently, he moved his hand to her belly. Martha was now two and half months pregnant and she was starting to show.

At times he was still amazed that Martha was travelling with him again. When they had met their relationship was always friendly. He knew that Rose's ghost had always been between them and it had prevented him from seeing her properly. But he saw her now… he had always seen her, but now she was more clear.

Martha slowly opened her eyes. "Hi," she whispered sleepy.

"Hi, fancy meeting you here," he whispered back.

Martha giggled and buried her face in her hands. She looked back at him, there was a serious look in her eyes. "What were you have a nightmare about?" she asked, still in hushed tones. She always asked him, and he always asked in return when she had a nightmare.

"You," he answered.

"Thanks a bundle," she said in a mock offended tone, but immediately regretted it when she saw the look in his eyes. "Why did you dream of me?"

"You were dying… and I could do nothing to help you," the Doctor whispered.

Martha didn't say anything –what could she say?- she just leaned over to him and held him. The Doctor rolled onto his back, taking Martha with him. After a few moments Martha realised that he was shaking.

"I'm safe," she whispered, "I'm right here and I'm safe."

"What if I can't keep you that way?" the Doctor asked, his voice hoarse from emotion.

Martha looked at him in upmost confidence. "I know you," she said, "now I hate to sound overly confident, but I know that you won't let it."

"But all those times I let you down, all those times that I wasn't there for you?" the Doctor said. "And there's no point in denying it, I know, I remember what you told me."

Martha sighed, how was she going to explain this to him. "Doctor, I trust you with my life. When I said those things to you, I was an emotional basket case. I am now as well, but that is because I'm pregnant, but at the moment that's beside the point. But I know you, and I know that you won't let anything bad happen to me again; and if something does happen, I know that you will do everything in your power to fix it."

The Doctor looked into her eyes and saw nothing but confidence. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Martha Jones?" he asked her quietly.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully.

Martha moved away from him a little so she could make herself more comfortable. "Can I ask you something?"

The Doctor looked at her in confusion. "You've never asked me permission before?"

"Well, it's a bit of a personal question, so I felt I should ask," Martha said. When he didn't reply, Martha continued, a bit hesitantly, "I wanted to ask you who you travelled with before we met," Martha said.

"Why do you want to know?" the Doctor asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Well, a few nights ago, I couldn't sleep and I knew that you were busy making repairs to the Tardis and I started to wander through the corridors, because I didn't want to disturb you; and I saw a lot of doors with names on them."

"What do you want to know?" the Doctor asked.

For a moment Martha was perplexed that he had said that. When they had travelled together for the first time, he held personal information very close to his chest after he had opened up to her on New Earth, and she had never pressed on. But they had now reached a point in their new open relationship that Martha felt comfortable asking a bit more personal questions. And it was a clear sign for Martha that he felt the same way to, because he was willing to share.

There were a million questions that running through her head, there were so many things she wanted to ask him. She figured she could start at the beginning.

"Who was the first person you ever travelled with?" she asked.

For a moment, Martha feared that the Doctor wouldn't answer her. His eyes glossed over and the entire expression on his face changed to despair. "Susan…" the Doctor whispered.

Instinctively Martha reached out to him, and put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. This clearly upsets you," Martha hurried to say.

"It's alright," the Doctor assured her. "Maybe… I should tell you? Maybe… then I can…"

The Doctor sighed and looked her in the eye. He pulled both her hands in his own, and sighed for a second time. "Susan was the first person I ever travelled with, and she was… my granddaughter."


End file.
